headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
New Zealand
New Zealand (English: New Zealand) is the 31st Character in the game and was added in update 2.0 with Sweden and Z. He is the first Oceanian Character in the game and is a 5 star opponent in Arcade. If you have any questions about the character New Zealand, please ask them here. Appearance New Zealand has light skin, but brown Maori face paint all over his face, making him look dark skinned. He also has black hair. New Zealand is one of the characters that naturally starts with a costume on his head: The Hammer Costume. He is a five star opponent in Arcade and has an excellent Power Shot. He is highly recommended to win the SS rank in Survival. Power New Zealand's Power Shot is the Haka Shot. When New Zealand activates his power shot, but before he uses it, his eyes will get bigger and his tongue will stick out. Once he starts his Power Shot,he will yell "haka shot" and two white circles will briefly appear on the ground. One will be right where the defender is standing and the other will either be in front of or behind him. There is a short pause and then the ball starts to get shot from New Zealand. When it does, lightning strikes the area that the two circles were. If the defender gets struck, then he will get electrocuted, making the ball go right through him and score. If the defender avoids the lightning, and gets hit by the ball, he will be turned into a Rugby ball. This rugby ball cannot activate a Power Shot, or move. This allows New Zealand to move around and score before the defender turns back to normal. This seems very good, but it is easy to counter or deflect into New Zealand's goal. In the new update the computer sometimes counter you. Costume New Zealand wears a hammer hat in Arcade Mode. At the second the hammer will come down and hit the opponent. This is an S Rank costume. You can buy the hat for 430.000 Points after winning against the Cyborg in Survival. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock New Zealand you must win the Amateur League with 3 characters. Or you may pay 3,000,000 points to unlock instantly. Collage Click here to see the Collage of New Zealand Trivia *His Power Shot makes a reference to the All Blacks. *Also, this makes references to the Maori Haka tribe on New Zealand, the tribe have tattoo over his head and shows the tongue when they are expressing some emotion. *This could also be a reference to New Zealand being one of the countries with a lot of lightning, hence the lightning on the power shot. *Other than Sweden and Z, he was also added with Leagues Bugs If a character is just electrocuted and you kick him, his character will continue to spin until a goal is scored. Sadly, this doesn't last long, but it is really entertaining to watch. Category:Characters Category:Oceanian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyes Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Tattooed Characters